Children of Slytherin: Book Two
by princessangelita
Summary: Amarana's fate seems certain. Now she is a Death Eater, betrothed to Snape, favored of the Dark Lord. Still, she knows her future depends on the fate of the Dark Order. It seems that they will triumph.  But will the sacrifices be worth it in the end?
1. Chapter 1

***Disclaimer:** I don't own any Harry Potter characters, J.K. Rowling does. She also owns the plot and anything else connected with Harry Potter. This is just a story based on her books, and I am not gaining any money or other rewards for writing this . . . except the pleasure of writing.

***Summary:** Book 2 of my Children of Slytherin stories.

"Amarana's fate seems certain. Now she is a Death Eater, betrothed to Snape, favored of the Dark Lord. Still, she knows her future depends on the fate of the Dark Order. It seems that they will triumph. But will the sacrifices be worth it in the end?"

PREVIOUSLY TITLED "THE UNFATHOMABLE PASSION: BOOK 2"

***Rating:** MATURE for sexual situations, violence, self-harm, CHARACTER DEATHS and other possible adult themes.

**Children of Slytherin**

**Book 2: Serpents of Darkness**

**By **

**Princess Angelita**

**Chapter 1:** _Lessons_

"_Destructivus Maximus!" "Destructivus Maximus!" "DESTRUCTIVUS MAXIMUS!" _

Draco Malfoy turned to the two women standing behind him with a frustrated glare. He ran a pale hand through his platinum hair and grimaced. "I can't do it!" he said irritably, shaking his head.

The tallest woman, black-haired, black-eyed Bellatrix Lestrange, stepped forward with her face screwed up as she tried not to laugh. Behind her, the other woman couldn't restrain a giggle.

"Aaargh!" Draco exclaimed, kicking a rock towards a tree.

"Draco!" Bellatrix chastised. "Grow up, for Merlin's sake. If the Dark Lord ever caught you acting like this . . ."

Draco glared at her. "I know that! It's just that this is so bloody frustrating, Aunt Bella!"

Bellatrix rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You're paying more attention to Miss Lovely back there than you are your lessons, Draco. You know I have to report to the Dark Lord on your progress every month. You have to _focus_."

He mumbled something unintelligible.

"What?"

"I said, I don't know what I'm doing wrong!"

"It is because you are thrusting your wand instead of swooping it," Bella explained calmly. "Here, let me show you."

She turned gracefully, raising her arm in a semicircle with wand extended at the ten-foot-high ancient granite bit of wall Draco had been practicing on.

"_Destructivus Maximus!"_

The wall exploded into a million bits of broken rubble.

"You see, Draco, what you were doing wrong?" Bella asked, pushing her hair out of her eyes.

"Yes," Draco sighed.

"Good," Bella said patiently. _"Reparo!"_ She waved her wand at the pieces of granite, fixing the wall as if it had never been broken. "Try again, Draco." Bella took her place beside the other girl and watched Draco intently.

"Do you think he'll do it this time, Bella?" the girl asked.

"I hope so, Rana," Bella said, then lowered her voice. "After fifty tries, I _really_ hope he does."

"_Destructivus Maximus!" _Draco shouted.

The wall exploded . . . not as magnificently as Bella's . . . but was destroyed nevertheless. Bella and seventeen-year-old Amarana Ravinike, began to clap.

"Good work, Draco!" Bella said happily, clapping her nephew on the shoulder.

He grinned and turned to Amarana, who was smiling at him.

"Great job, Draco!" she cried happily, her blue eyes sparkling.

She and Draco had been living with the Death Eaters ever since their escape from Hogwarts. After spending a month in the same home as Lord Voldemort himself, the Dark Lord had sent Draco, Amarana, Bella, and Draco's mother Narcissa to a secluded manor house in Wales, where the four had been living the past five months. It had been a happy time for Amarana; the only thing missing was her lover, Severus Snape.

Voldemort had chosen to keep Snape with him, telling Amarana that she needed time to adjust to her new life, become more accomplished in the Dark Arts, and for her own safety, be far away from the Death Eater's headquarters. Snape had agreed wholeheartedly about the safety issues, but was unhappy that she would be living with Draco and Bellatrix. Snape himself remained with the Dark Lord, as his intelligence and talents were needed by what was now known as the Dark Order.

After many tears and pleading to Snape, Amarana had settled into a full-on sulk. It was only after Voldemort himself explained to Amarana why he wished her to leave, that she agreed to go. The Death Eaters were shocked with his patient reasoning with the girl. Most wondered why the Dark Lord hadn't just ordered her to go, but then, Voldemort's attitude towards her had always been lenient as well as . . . for lack of better word . . . kind. The Death Eaters resented her for this, especially since she always took advantage of the Dark Lords favor . . . but without seeming to actually _be_ taking advantage. Most assumed it was because of her impeccable bloodline, and since the Dark Lord did nothing to discourage the rumor, most assumed it to be true.

The Dark Order, for the first few weeks of Amarana's stay with them, had nothing to do but sit around and lie low. Being that they were a proud, jealous, and quarrelsome lot, Amarana was the subject of many derisive comments for a while, and even with the Dark Lord's protection, her life there had been made both wonderful and horrible. But she was far away from the now, and life at the Meadow, the name she and Draco had given their new home, was pleasant and enjoyable. Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother, was so happy to have her beloved son home and alive; that she ran the few house-elves ragged making the place comfortable for him. She was equally attentive to Amarana, who enjoyed the attention and had come to love Narcissa as if she were her own mother. Narcissa made sure her two charges were always clean, comfortable, well-fed, and well-rested, at the same time making sure they stayed out of trouble.

Days at the Meadow had fallen into a routine. They woke up early, had breakfast, and then lounged about the manor for a couple of hours until Bella called them out for lessons. Bella made sure the two teenagers kept up with the lessons they would have had if they had continued at Hogwarts, but also set them to learning actual Dark Arts as well as Defensive and Healing magic. The lessons were hard and extremely complicated, even for Amarana, who had been advanced with her schoolwork before. However, with extra tutoring from his Aunt Bella, Draco had soon caught up to Amarana and they were now as equals in their magical skills, even if both had entirely different weaknesses. Draco's was a lack of focus and being easily frustrated. Amarana thought too hard about each spell and took her time to perform them, substituting perfection for the speed that, in a real battle or duel, could cost her precious seconds.

As hard as lessons were, Narcissa made sure the two young people had free time, insisting to her sister that two children such as they couldn't learn well if they were overworked or underfed. She made sure they lunched at noon, ensured their lessons were over an hour before their six o'clock dinnertime, and sent them outdoors for a few hours after dinner to get some exercise. She always made sure they were in bed by ten, checked them during the night to see if they were sleeping all right, feeling their foreheads to see if they were cold or hot and adjusting the temperature in the manor accordingly.

Amarana enjoyed the pampering, as did Draco. Narcissa's attentions also included her sister Bella, and the once-gaunt figure was now plump and beautiful once more. Only three incidents had marred their peaceful life. The Death Eaters attempted to rescue the ones in Azkaban, including Lucius, Draco's father, but had failed. Draco and Narcissa, who had been looking forward to Lucius' homecoming, were devastated. Two weeks later, during a skirmish with the Order of the Phoenix, Snape had been seriously injured in the shoulder. He had been sent to the Meadows to recover, with Amarana acting as nurse, but his left arm would never be the same . . . would always be stiff and slightly painful. And a month after that, the worst news of all.

Rodolphus Lestrange, Bella's husband, had died in Azkaban. He had been beaten to death by one of his guards. And although they learned that the Ministry had incarcerated the guard, the knowledge did not pacify Bella, who alternated between sobbing hysterically and vowing revenge. Draco, Amarana, and Narcissa had to take turns watching over her for the first week after his death, making sure Bella didn't Apparate away on a suicidal quest to Azkaban to kill the guard.

Soon, though, Bella calmed down, having been given instructions by Voldemort to stay where she was, as well as a promise that she would be allowed to take revenge very soon. Life returned to the routine they had begun, and the four were as happy as they could be without their loved ones close by. Amarana knew that these hardships were as much a part of what they all had to learn as the actual lessons themselves. They were learning patience, fortitude, how to control their emotions, how to obey orders even when their hearts screamed the opposite.

All valuable qualities in a Death Eater.

Amarana's attention turned back to the lesson at hand, as it was now her turn to destroy the wall. Bella and Draco watched as she took a few steps forward.

"_Destructivus Maximus!"_ she cried.

Nothing.

"_Destructivus Maximus!"_

Still nothing.

"_Destructivus Maximus!"_

The wall burst apart with not a brick left standing. While Draco and Bella were congratulating her, Amarana shook her head.

"It's very difficult to get the exact wand movement down, Bella."

Bella nodded. "It is. But with practice, the movement will become easier. I had problems with this spell too, but it soon became second nature."

"Hark who's talking!" Draco laughed at her. "Didn't the Dark Lord teach you himself? Who couldn't learn perfectly at his elbow?"

A fanatical gleam momentarily spread throughout Bellatrix's gaze. "Yes . . . he was the best teacher . . ." Her pupils dilated as she focused on the horizon, remembering the long-ago lessons. "They were the best days of my life."

Amarana looked down at the grass. She had grown to love and idolize the older woman, but Bella's short periods of seeming insanity and fanatical obsession with the Dark Lord sometimes made Amarana uncomfortable and more than a little afraid.

Moments later, Bella's eyes came back into focus and she smiled. "The two of you have done well today. The Dark Lord will be pleased that you have been able to perform the Destruction spell. It is a feat that precious few of your age could accomplish, and one many witches and wizards find very difficult. You will have to practice the spell until you can manage to perform it several times in a row before we can move on to another, and I will still require you to practice it daily for at least half an hour until I think you are proficient."

Draco and Amarana nodded in agreement. "Yes, Bella," they answered simultaneously.

"Now . . ." Bella began.

She was interrupted by the loud _pop_ of a house-elf Apparating next to her. The elf bowed clumsily, clearly terrified.

"Yes, Libby?" Bella asked haughtily.

"Miss Bellatrix, Miss Narcissa sent me to tell you that . . . that the D . . . Dark Lord and . . . and Master Snape is here t . . . t . . . to see you, Miss Amarana, and Master Draco."

Draco and Amarana exchanged glances. Both had immediately had the same thought . . . _who on our side has been killed?_

Amarana laid a hand on Draco's arm as his face turned pale. She knew he was thinking of his Uncle Rodolphus, wondering if the same fate would soon be his fathers. She looked at Bellatrix to see the woman's lips pressed tightly together.

"Come along, you two," Bella said quietly as she lead the way back towards the manor.

They all hurried through the great oak doors and into the foyer to wash their hands and faces and slip on clean robes before coming into the parlor. Mrs. Malfoy met them in the corridor as she gave instructions to another house-elf that was supposed to be preparing tea for their guests. Draco and Amarana followed Bella into the parlor and dropped to their knees.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:** _Visitors_

"Rise," Voldemort said in his cold tone. He waved his hand at them languidly. "Be seated."

Amarana looked at Snape, only to find him focused on the Dark Lord. Frowning, she joined the others at the small table as Narcissa entered the room, prodding a house-elf carrying a large silver tray with tea and biscuits, cold sandwiches, and cheese with her wand.

After Narcissa sat and served tea, Voldemort glanced over at Bella. "How are our young Death Eaters lessons going?" he asked, his red eyes glinting.

"Draco and Amarana are doing very well, My Lord," Bella answered happily. "They are much further along with their regular studies than usual for their age, and their Dark Arts have come a long way since we began. I have no doubt that each will become a powerful Dark wizard and witch. They have learned several spells that only the most accomplished witches and wizards have been able to perform." She glanced at Voldemort with a bit of trepidation. "Of course, the spells are still difficult, but . . ."

"The fact that they are able to produce enough magic to perform them is an excellent sign that they will, no doubt, become quite valuable to me," Voldemort finished.

Snape gave Amarana a pleased smile. She beamed back at him, glad for his acknowledgement.

"I am glad, Bella, that you have taken such pains with them," Voldemort commented. "You have gone beyond what I had expected."

Bella bowed her head, trembling with the unexpected praise. "I will do anything for you, My Lord," she whispered quietly.

Voldemort merely nodded. "What are their most promising talents?"

"Draco's Dark spells are especially powerful," Bella murmured, raising her fanatical gaze to his. "He has a way of focusing his energy into each spell that magnifies the result commendably. When he managed to perform the Destruction spell . . ." here Draco looked sheepish, ". . . the wall he was practicing on turned to complete rubble."

"That's hardly ever done on a first attempt, Draco!" Narcissa beamed at her son before remembering whose presence she was in and turned her gaze to the floor.

Bella cleared her throat and continued. "Amarana seems to have an aptitude for Healing. She has created several spells that mend moderate wounds faster than most already known. Her memory for antidotes and ailments is prodigious, to say the least. She has an amazing capacity for quickly learning spells, and her Dark Arts spells are quite powerful."

Voldemort seemed pleased. He studied the two teenagers for several minutes, running the tip of his pale finger around the rim of his teacup. "Do you think they are ready for a mission?" he finally asked.

Draco and Amarana gasped and exchanged surprised looks. Narcissa looked frightened. Bella looked doubtful, but pleased. Snape had a resigned look in his eye that made the others realize he had known this was coming.

"Maybe," Bella began slowly, not wanting to give offense to her master, "maybe they are ready . . . for a _small_ mission."

Voldemort smirked. "A small but important mission is exactly what I had in mind, Bella," he said, amused. He glanced over at Narcissa. "Do not worry, Cissy, your children will be just fine." Voldemort had a more serious look on his face as he turned to look Draco, then Amarana in the eye.

"I want you two to give a message to Harry Potter," Voldemort said, his eyes alighting with cruel excitement. "My intelligence agents have informed me that Potter and his two idiot friends will visit Godric's Hollow tomorrow evening, to visit the graves of his parents. I want you to give them the message I will send along with you, and then come immediately back here with his answer. Do you have any questions?"

Amarana and Draco shook their heads numbly, too stunned to answer.

Voldemort gave them a stern look. "Remember, that is _all _you are to do. Give them the message. Come back with the answer. Do not attack them unless you are attacked. Is that clear?"

"Yes My Lord," they chimed in unison.

"Very well," he said. "I shall know if you disobey, and will punish you both accordingly. Remember this fact well."

Draco and Amarana bowed their heads in submission.

Voldemort's eyes glinted. "Severus, I know you wish to speak to Rana. I will dictate the message to Draco while the two of you talk." He waved a hand in dismissal.

Amarana and Snape bowed to Voldemort and slipped out of the room. The moment they were in the hallway, Amarana threw herself into Snape's arms. He tilted her head up for a kiss, and then tucked her head under his chin.

"Rana," Snape whispered, "I have some good news for you."

"What is it?" Amarana asked, immediately interested.

Snape held her more tightly to him. "When your mission is over, if you are successful, we may wed," he said, his voice cracking with emotion.

Amarana pulled away from him to look him in the eyes. "Are you serious?" she whispered, her eyes dancing with excitement.

Snape smiled down at her. "Yes. The Dark Lord himself will marry us next week."

"Next week!" Amarana shrieked, her hands flying to her mouth. "But that's not nearly enough time! What will I do for a dress? Where will it be?"

Snape laughed at her and touched a finger to her lips. "You may plan everything, darling. Narcissa will help you. She knows everything that needs to be done, what you will need, and where to get it. Our wedding is to be held here, with only a select number of people present . . . those with personal invitations from the Dark Lord." His face grew solemn. "But Amarana, things will only change a little. You must still live here until the Dark Lord believes you and Draco have learned all you should. And he still requires my presence by his side."

Amarana's face fell. "I had hoped we would get a place of our own," she said sadly.

Snape put his hands on her shoulders. "Don't feel bad, darling. We will have two whole weeks honeymoon here together. And I am now to trade off months with Bella, so she has a chance to help our cause and I have a chance to teach you what _I_ know. In any case, obtaining our own home in the present situation would be dangerous, possibly even suicidal. The moment either of us attempted a purchase, we would be caught by the Ministry. But the Dark Lord does not believe we need to wait much longer. His plans are to gain control of the Ministry, and once that feat is accomplished, we will soon control all of Britain."

Amarana brightened a little at this and hugged Snape tightly. "I suppose it will have to do," she sighed.

Snape smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "Let's go tell the others," he said.

They went back into the room, where Draco had just finished writing down Voldemort's message. Narcissa noted Amarana's happy face and exchanged a wary look with her sister. Voldemort nodded at the couple.

"You have told her, Severus?" he asked.

"Yes, My Lord," Snape said.

Voldemort looked over at Amarana. "Are you pleased, my child?"

"Oh yes, My Lord, very much!" Amarana said, grinning.

Snape cleared his throat and looked round at the others. "Amarana and I would like to tell you that we will be married here next week," he said clearly, his gaze on Draco.

Draco's face turned white. "You're . . . what?" he asked, his voice small.

"We are going to be married! Next week!" Amarana cried happily. She smiled up at Snape, missing Draco's look of anguish.

Narcissa, however, did not miss it, but she stood up and congratulated the couple, although she looked at Snape a bit coldly as she hugged Amarana. Bella sighed, caught the Dark Lord's narrowed gaze, and quickly added her congratulations.

"We shall go now . . . Narcissa, Bella," Voldemort said, rising from his chair. "I will send you word when you are to leave."

Narcissa nodded, barely listening, her eyes on her deathly pale son as she dropped a curtsy. Snape kissed Amarana once more and followed Voldemort into the garden, where they Disapparated into the dusk. Amarana, filled with happiness, threw herself onto the sofa. Draco stared at her, not moving a muscle. Narcissa opened her mouth as if to speak, but Bella shook her head and drew her sister from the room, leaving Amarana and Draco alone.

Amarana sang a few more words before she finally noticed Draco, sitting on a chair with his face covered by shaking hands. "Draco, what is it?" Amarana cried, hurrying to him.

"Are you . . . are you really going to marry him?" Draco asked, not looking at her.

Amarana sank to the floor. "You know we're betrothed, Draco," she said quietly.

"I know that!" Draco shouted, shaking her by the shoulders. "I just . . . I just thought that . . . that you would forget about him out here! He's too old for you, Amarana. How long can you two possibly last?"

"You know I love him!" Amarana cried, tears forming in her eyes. "You knew it since we were at Hogwarts!"

Draco buried his face again, his shoulders shaking with sobs.

"Draco . . ." Amarana whispered, tears streaming down her own face.

"Rana, I still love you," he said through his fingers. "I love you. I can't believe how much I love you. I'm sorry, Rana. I'm sorry for ruining this for you. I just . . . can't stand the thought of _him_ . . . never mind." He looked up at her, his eyes blazing with an emotion she couldn't name. "Amarana, uniting our two families would be uniting two of the most pure bloodlines in the country. When we inherit, our fortunes combined would place us among the richest Magic couples in Europe! When the Dark Lord triumphs, our family would be the most respected and our children will be the elite of all Wizard-kind!" He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Think of it, Rana. We're the same age. We can enjoy all the very best things in life together, enjoy being idolized and venerated! We'll be unsurpassed in everything! Severus is much older than you, Rana. You can't possibly think you'll have many years together. You certainly won't grow old _together_."

"Draco . . ." Amarana said quietly, ". . . everything you say is true. If I married you, everything you have just said would happen. Except for one thing . . . _you_ would be happy, but _I_ wouldn't! And you _know_ that betrothals are virtually unbreakable. Snape and I have been bonded. Even if I felt differently towards you, and nothing towards Severus, the Dark Lord wishes this marriage. I wouldn't disobey him. As it is . . . I love him. You are like a brother, Draco. I love you, but I don't _love _you." She closed her eyes, feeling embarrassed and unable to say exactly what she meant. "I understand everyone's concerns, and the possible consequences of my choice, but it _is _my choice. I love Severus, he loves me, we're betrothed, the Dark Lord approves, and we are _going_ to be married."

"I promised you I wouldn't bring this up again. I won't break that promise again." Draco stood up, his face white as death, and went to the door. "I'm going to bed," he told her. "We are to be at Godric's Hollow tomorrow before six in the evening." With that, he turned and left, leaving her alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:** _The Mission_

"You're on my foot!" Amarana cried, pushing Draco off of her already sore toes. They were in a forest that made up one side of the Godric's Hollow Cemetery, and a nervous Draco kept treading on Amarana's feet.

"Sorry!" Draco whispered. "It's just hard to see!"

"Yeah, well _I'm _not stepping on _you_!" Amarana whispered back.

"You're in front of me," Draco pointed out.

"Exactly my point! How do you keep stepping on my_ toes_ when you're _behind_ me?"

Draco sighed. "Rana . . ."

"How am I supposed to duel if I can't even walk?"

"You're not supposed to _duel_ at all!" he sniffed. "As much as I'd like to stick it to that Potter . . . you know what the Dark Lord ordered."

It was Rana's turn to sigh. "I know. I just wish he'd let us just _take _Potter. We could do it."

"It's because he wants to play with him first. After all this time . . . what's a few more weeks? Months?" He shrugged. "That's nothing to the Dark Lord. His revenge will be better if . . . _ow_!"

He sank to the ground, grasping his foot after running right into Amarana as she stepped backward. "Oy! Now whose toes are . . ."

She pinched his mouth shut. "I thought you needed to know how it felt . . . now hold still and be quiet for a minute. I think I hear something."

Draco bit back his retort and listened. Ahead of them, through a thin space between trees, tall gravestones loomed miserably in the fading light. They could hear voices, faint, but there.

Amarana pointed her chin towards a small crypt. Draco stood up slowly, drawing his wand and motioning for her to wait while he made his way silently forward, taking shelter beside a large statue of an angel. He listened for a few moments, and then beckoned her forward. Amarana took a deep breath and tiptoed up beside him, drawing her own wand. Both teenagers listened hard.

"When all this is over, I will return and put up a better gravestone," they heard a male voice say.

"_That's Potter,"_ Draco mouthed.

"Who put these up anyway, Harry?" they heard Ronald Weasley say in a disgusted tone.

"I'm not sure," Potter said sadly. "It was probably the local funeral director or someone like that."

"Lily Meredith Potter," the distinctive voice of Hermione Granger said quietly. "Did you know that was your mother's full name?"

"No. And I didn't know my father's name was James Magnus, either."

"We should probably go, Harry," Weasley said a bit fearfully. "We aren't supposed to be out after dark, remember?"

"Just a few more minutes, Ron."

Amarana fought back a strange feeling of pity. _"At least I have some memories of my mother," _she thought. _"He has _none_."_

They heard a faint sob. Amarana's wave of sympathy grew stronger. She looked up as Draco prodded her side. Grinning, he quietly pulled her out from behind the angel. They rounded the crypt to see Potter, Weasley, and Granger standing in front of a very ugly limestone grave marker, their backs to them. Amarana and Draco drew their wands and waited.

They didn't have long to wait. Granger turned only moments later and let out a squeal of horror.

Potter and Weasley turned immediately, wands at the ready. _"Expelliarmus!"_ they both cried out.

Draco and Amarana blocked the two spells silently, and in equal silence, both pulled Potter and Weasley's wands out of their grasp and into their hands. Potter and Weasley's eyes widened with shock at the ease in which their two enemies had disarmed them, glancing at each other fearfully. Granger had her wand out as well, but merely stood trembling, wand aimed at Draco.

Draco rolled his eyes. "There are two of us, Granger, and only one of you. Put that miserable thing down."

"We are only here to deliver a message," Amarana announced, her eyes narrowing as she scrutinized the trio.

"What message?" Potter said immediately, glaring at them balefully.

"We come from the Dark Lord," Draco said calmly.

"Well that's obvious, since you're Death Eaters," Weasley said scathingly. "Of course you come from _him_. Of course he'd use _you_ _lot _as his messengers. I'd use you like dogs as well if you were under _my_ control. Just like your master uses you." At this, he smiled a bit, as if he was proud of himself.

Potter and Granger stared at Weasley with incredulous expressions, crossed with a bit of pride. Weasley shrugged a bit when he saw them and promptly turned bright red, mumbling something that sounded like ". . . always so surprised . . . can be witty once in a while . . ."

"Cheek, Weasley," Draco said, smirking and playing with the redhead's wand. "And witty? I don't think so."

"You're not denying his accusation, though. I take it you _both_ are Death Eaters now?" Potter spat viciously. "So who in your family did Voldemort have to threaten to kill to recruit _you_, Ravinike?"

Draco glared at him, his knuckles turning white as he gripped his wand. "Don't take that tone of voice when speaking to her . . ."

Amarana smiled and stepped forward, laying a cautionary hand on Draco's arm. "Oh, I chose for _myself_, Potter, thanks. I _offered_ my services, willingly and gladly. I wear my tattoo with pride and gratitude, and I humbly thank the Dark Lord for allowing me to serve him."

Granger and Weasley exchanged horrified looks. Potter just stared, gaping at her.

"You . . . _wanted_ to become a Death Eater?" Weasley asked, dumbfounded.

Amarana shrugged. "I know where my loyalties lie. I am one of the purest of purebloods, Weasley. Of course I chose to serve the Dark Lord." Her lip curled in disgust as she scrutinized him. "You stare at me as if you see something disgusting. The truth is, Weasley, that _you _are the disgusting one. You are pureblooded, with family on both sides reaching back for several centuries. You know the truth about magic, how it came to be, who the purebloods are. Yet you still insist on debasing your blood, your magic . . . purposely diluting the magic of your children and your family. When you have children, will the ancient magic infuse them as it should? Or will you cut off part of their natural inheritance by making _Granger_ their mother? Does the thought of having that power . . . the power to remove part of your children's magic . . . make you feel better about yourself?"

Weasley glanced at Granger with a stricken look before turning his gaze to the grass.

Granger shook her head. "How . . . how can you say that to him, Ravinike?" she snapped. "Your interpretation of magic and its origins is convoluted anyway! I've been researching, and I've found . . ."

Amarana waved her hand dismissively. "What you have been researching means less to me than if a fly was going to land on the Muggle Queen's head. We aren't here to discuss how or why I became a Death Eater," she said firmly, looking at each of the trio in turn. "We are here on orders to give Potter a message."

Draco looked at Potter, a smirk on his face. "The Dark Lord bids me tell you that he has an offer for you," Draco said, glancing at Amarana and smiling.

"I don't want to hear what Voldemort has to offer," Potter said coldly.

"The Dark Lord knows this," Amarana answered calmly. "He knows all about your _impressive _sense of _honor_. That is why he told us to make sure you understand that this is not only an offer but also a promise."

Potter looked wary. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"You have three days in which to surrender to him, or your Muggle family, as well as those of the Mudblood and the blood traitor will be annihilated," Draco said smoothly.

Potter looked furious. "And what is the _offer_ in this?"

Amarana smiled at him. "Isn't it obvious?" She shook her head, chuckling. "If you surrender within the three day limit, the Dark Lord promises that he will _not_ harm your Muggle family. And he will make sure the deaths of the blood traitor Weasley's will be swift and not . . . _painful_. Only if you turn yourself in. If not . . . well, I leave it to your imagination. Actually. . . " she paused, lifting an eyebrow, ". . . you really have no clue exactly how much the Dark Lord has been perfecting his tortures. Many of the Death Eaters glory in torture, in figuring out new ways to torment and cause pain to those who oppose us. Like I said . . . I leave it to your imagination."

Weasley and Granger both looked at Potter, their faces set. "Don't do it, Harry," Granger said. "If you give yourself up there will be no hope at all."

Draco laughed. "Yeah, why don't you listen to her, Potter? I think the blood traitors _deserve_ to have a painful death! It'll be great listening to them scream."

Potter's face was white but determined. "You can tell Voldemort to shove it," he said coldly.

"I'll be sure to let him know what you've said," Amarana said, her lip curled in anticipation. "I think it will be wonderful to be able to torture that disgusting little cockroach Ginny before I kill her. The Dark Lord will allow me that satisfaction, I'm sure."

"You touch my sister and I'll kill you," Weasley said fiercely.

Amarana laughed. "I'll do more than touch her, Weasley, and _that's_ a promise."

"Still mad about Ginny almost killing you, are you?" Potter said, smirking at Amarana.

"Shut up, Potter," Draco snarled.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Potter continued. "Did I hurt your little girlfriend's feelings?" Draco turned white with rage. Potter glanced at Amarana. "Oh, I forgot. You're screwing Snape, aren't you? Snape! The filthy, disgusting murderer of unarmed old men!"

Amarana smiled coldly. "Watch your mouth, Potter, or I just might forget we are not to harm you. You don't want to learn how painful my new curses are."

"Try me," Potter said, his lip curled in disgust. "You're disgusting, Ravinike. I can't believe you're letting a murdering bastard touch you, not to mention the fact that he's old enough to be your father. You must like getting an old, withered stub stuck up your . . ."

Amarana let out a shriek of rage and raised her wand.

"No, Rana!" Draco shouted, grabbing her arm. "We are not to attack unless we are attacked!"

"Yeah, _Rana_," Potter mimicked, not noticing Weasley and Granger's incredulous looks. "You want to make it back to your old man, don't you? You do know he's a half-blood, right? You and all your pureblood mania, doesn't that offend you?"

Amarana looked murderous, her fingers twitching around her wand.

Keeping a restraining hand on her arm, Draco leaned in and whispered into her ear. _"Don't let them get to you. You are above all this!"_

Biting her lips to hold in her anger, Amarana nodded, forcing down her fury. Draco turned back to Potter.

"We have given you the message," Draco said sneeringly. "Three days, or your families die. If you decide to do the smart thing and give yourself up, we will be waiting back here at this same time. Come alone or the no pain deal is off. Three days." With that, Draco tossed Weasley's and Potter's wands at them, grabbed Amarana's arm, and Disapparated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:** _Blood Isn't Thicker than Water_

Draco and Amarana Apparated inside the garden at the Meadows, where a masked Death Eater awaited them. He bowed slightly and beckoned them inside. The two teenagers followed, exchanging wary looks.

"Don't let him know how I almost . . . exploded," Amarana whispered.

Draco nodded. "I'll try."

The Dark Lord was seated in the parlor, surrounded by ten masked and hooded Death Eaters.

"Your mission is complete?" Voldemort asked.

Draco nodded. "Yes. We delivered your message as you asked, My Lord."

Voldemort nodded. "And his answer was?"

"No. As you knew he would, My Lord," Draco answered with a smirk on his face. "We informed him of the consequences, should he not comply, and he wanted nothing to do with your offer."

"Good, good, very good, Draco," Voldemort said, the hint of a smile on his face. "The mouse will soon take the bait and die in the trap." He clasped his chalky hands together in front of him. "The boy will soon learn the extent of my . . . displeasure. Still, we will have men waiting for him at the appropriate time. One must never underestimate one's enemy, even if they are falling into one's plans. Who knows? He may decide to sacrifice himself to save the others. Either way, we have him."

"Yes, My Lord," Amarana and Draco chimed in unison.

"I am curious . . . how exactly did you find them? Was Potter sad?"

Amarana nodded. "Yes, My Lord. We found them staring at the Potter's gravestone. Potter was saying he was going to redo their memorial. Apparently limestone doesn't please him."

The Dark Lord laughed. "That would sadden Dumbledore. He was the one who chose the stone, the inscription . . . everything. I'm sure Dumbledore would be offended that his special little friend disliked his choices." He motioned for the two to sit down.

"And did you have any problems?" Voldemort asked after a moment.

"No, My Lord," Draco said, flashing a guarded glance at Amarana.

Voldemort raised a bald eyebrow.

"Amarana?" he asked.

She cringed, sighed, and looked up at him warily. "There . . . there was a minor issue with some things Potter said . . . but . . . I kept my temper, thanks to Draco," she stammered sorrowfully.

Voldemort stared at her, a severe look in his eye.

"You will obey orders next time, Amarana, _without_ Draco's help," he said coldly. "Is that clear?"

Amarana nodded, keeping her eyes on the floor.

"With that said, Amarana, I have somewhere to go tonight, and I think you had better come with me," Voldemort said, rising from his chair.

Amarana looked startled. Draco's eyes flicked from one to the other with horror.

"Don't worry, my child, you aren't being punished, merely tested," Voldemort said, and gripping her shoulder, steered her away from Draco and into the garden. "Hold onto me," he ordered.

She gripped his cloak and held her breath as she felt her body being transported away.

Amarana and Voldemort reappeared in an alley on a Muggle street. Amarana noticed that the ten Death Eaters had Apparated there as well. The alley smelled like rotting garbage and urine. Amarana covered her nose with her robe sleeve and made a face. Voldemort noticed and laughed.

"This is the stench of Muggles, Amarana. Disgusting, isn't it?" Amarana snorted.

"I didn't know they lived like pigs," she said scathingly, her voice muted from her sleeve.

Voldemort laughed at her vehemence, and then flung an arm out to keep her from stepping into the street as she tried to evade the smell. "Stay here."

She winced but held her ground, starting to breathe out of her mouth instead of her nose.

"This is what will happen if we let the Muggle-lovers win, Rana," Voldemort murmured into her ear. "Filth. Neglected homes and property. The smell of excrement continually ruining the air we breathe. Dirty, useless Muggles wandering about, polluting the air, poisoning their bodies with substances that distort their reality because they're so unhappy! Look around you. Never in a purely Wizarding community would you stand behind a house and smell these disgusting smells, see the ridiculous so-called paintings of teenage Muggles who fancy themselves part of groups that will protect them. Nowhere in a Wizarding community would you see filthy, rag-clad, homeless members wandering the streets, living and dying there!"

The other Death Eaters gathered around them as Voldemort continued his harangue.

"_This_ is what we want to prevent . . . the degradation of our society. _This _smelly, dirty, disgustingly Muggle street is what our future will look like, if we don't change it."

All the Death Eaters nodded in unison.

"Yes, My Lord."

"We will prevent this, My Lord."

Voldemort smiled at Amarana and gently turned her around to where she faced the street. "This is what we are here for," he said, pointing at an old, run-down Muggle motel a little ways down the road. "Amarana Ravinike, this is your test. You will go into room 73. You will try and convince the occupant of room 73 to join our cause. If he will not, Amarana, your orders are to kill him. Do you understand?"

Amarana nodded as her eyes widened in fear and worry. She clutched her wand tightly and leaned back into Voldemort's arm, shivering slightly. His hand squeezed her shoulder slightly and she sighed, taking comfort. She took a step forward before turning around to look at him.

His red eyes studied her. "Do not fail this test, child. You know what the consequences will be," Voldemort said coldly.

Amarana nodded jerkily, and forced her legs to take her across the street. Two of the Death Eaters walked with her, one on each side, like a bodyguard of sorts. Instead of making her feel anxious, their presence actually gave her strength.

"_If I'm in trouble," _she reasoned, _". . . they will save me, I'm sure of it. I'll be punished . . . severely . . . but that will be better than being dead."_

The courage lent her by her reasoning failed her a little as she contemplated her mission and she stumbled as she walked up onto the parking lot. Biting her lip, she searched for the room she had been told to enter. The room was on a far corner, and looked like the worst room of them all. The window was cracked, the door was filthy, and it looked like someone had been sick on the pavement just in front of it. Overcoming her disgust took only moments. Gulping loudly, Amarana walked over to the door and drew her wand.

She listened for any sound coming from the room, but there was none. One Death Eater stood back in the shadows of the building. The other followed Amarana, shadowing her footsteps as if he was connected to her by an invisible chain. Both of the older Death Eaters had their wands drawn as well. Choosing to take this as a sign that she should be extra cautious, Amarana drew in her breath. Silently, she unlocked the door with a spell she had learned from Bella, one that would unlock any magically sealed door regardless of the spells put on it unless the door was locked with Dark magic. She turned the knob and opened the door a crack. Faint snores could be heard inside.

Amarana slipped into the room with as much stealth as she could muster. The odor of stale liquor, urine, and dirty linen assaulted her nose the moment she entered the room. The only light was the light of the moon filtering in through the thin curtain. Amarana could make out a small dresser with a broken drawer, a door that opened into a miniscule bathroom, and a small bed. There was a lump under the covers, and it was this lump that was producing the snoring she had heard from the door.

"_Reticeo Spatium!"_ Amarana whispered, ensuring no one outside could hear what would go on. _"Primere!" _No one would be able to leave until she removed the magical seal on the room. Raising her chin, pushing her fear deep inside her, Amarana raised her wand. _"Subicio!"_ The figure under the covers shrieked with terror as it felt itself unable to move. Amarana walked over and ripped the covers away. She gasped.

It was her father. He stared at her in horror, then relief.

"Amarana!" he cried. "I thought . . . that you had been captured by Death Eaters!"

Amarana stared back at him, feeling dizzy. "Father . . ."

She gasped as he crushed her into his arms.

"I was so worried, Amarana! I was on my way back to Britain to find you . . ." He broke off as he looked into her face. "Daughter?"

She took a deep breath, wanting to get it over with. "I didn't get captured," she said softly. She looked up at the Death Eater who had followed her, and then back down to her father.

Deverent followed her gaze and cried out in fright.

The Death Eater merely stood quietly as the older man grabbed Amarana and forced her behind him.

"Father," Amarana whispered, ". . . this is unnecessary. We are fine."

He whirled around, glaring at her. "What . . . what do you mean? There's a . . ."

"A Death Eater. Yes. He is accompanying me on this . . . visit."

Deverent looked at her blankly.

"I joined them," she told him when he offered no retort.

"You . . . you what? Amarana?" Deverent choked. "What ridiculousness is this? You, a Death Eater?"

Amarana nodded. "Yes. And I was sent here to ask you to join us."

Deverent snorted. "How dare you!" he shouted. "Join those . . . those maniacs? Those murderous bastards who ally themselves with half-humans? What is the matter with you, daughter? _Are you Merlin-damned stupid?_"

Amarana's eyes narrowed as her father's voice rose to a shriek. "Not only have I joined them, Father, I am marrying one next week. I will soon be Mrs. Severus Snape."

This was too much for her father.

"_Snape? That filthy half-blood with the Muggle father? The offspring of that Eileen Prince who was disowned by her family for her misalliance? You loathsome little creature! You will marry a half-blood, besmirch the honor of my house and your ancestors, and join a disgusting, bloodthirsty, power-hungry, no-longer-human, foul animal? You are no daughter of mine!" _Deverent screamed.

"_Crucio!"_ Amarana shouted, her wand aimed at her father.

Deverent screamed in pain for several minutes before she released him.

"How dare you?" she whispered. "You will never speak of my master or my future husband in that way again. I take it I have your answer? You will not join us?"

Deverent's pale face grew ghostly white. "Never. Your mother . . . I am glad she is dead! If she was to see what you have become . . . a despicable, corrupt, abominable little cur . . . I would have killed her myself! I have never been so happy she was dead! And here I cared for you all these years, as she wanted me to, even though _you_ are the reason she is dead!"

Amarana flinched as if she had been struck. "What do you mean, I am the reason Mother is dead?" she asked in a deathly calm voice.

"It was you!" Deverent screamed. "You! While she was pregnant with you, you sucked her life out of her like a leech! You weren't normal! You drained her life's blood dry! Yes, she survived your birth, but she weakened more and more until she died, only a few years later!"

Amarana's face hardened. "You are a liar," she said coldly. "And what's more, Father, you are a dead liar." She raised her wand. _"Avada Kedavra!"_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:** _Altered_

Amarana stood in her room at the Meadows, staring at herself in the mirror of her bathroom. It had been two nights since she had killed her father, two nights in which she spent most of her time in her room studying her reflection.

"I am changed . . ." she whispered, touching her face with white hands. She _was_ changed, mentally as well as physically.

The weight she had lost when she was recovering from her sword wound, the weight she lost from the weeks when Severus was wounded . . . she had never gained back. Her cheekbones were more prominent, her body more angled, and her eyes looked much larger. She was also much paler, and had lost the pink in her cheeks and lips. Draco and Snape, noticing these changes, never let her know that even though she was changed, she had lost none of her beauty.

Amarana noticed only her thinness and deplored it. At the moment, though, she was thinking of her father. The first man she had killed without compunction. Of course, she had killed Professor Flitwick as well . . . but that she hadn't meant to do. That was an accident. Her father . . . her father was very different. She thought back to that night, immediately after she had killed him.

She stood staring at the body, at the cold, dead skin and open eyes staring directly at her . . . and she had laughed. She laughed so hard she had fallen onto the floor. The Death Eater who had come in with her stood by the door silently, waiting for Amarana to contain herself. She did within minutes, and stood up.

"Goodbye Deverent," Amarana said, then Transfigured the body into a log and set it on fire. The Death Eater gave her a nod of approval. Amarana followed him out of the room and back across the street where Voldemort was waiting.

The Death Eater who had stayed outside sent up the Dark Mark, and Amarana turned around to stare at its eerie beauty in the night sky. She turned to see Voldemort conversing with the Death Eaters. Amarana watched in silence as a cruel smile spread across Voldemort's face.

"So you did it, my child?" he asked. Amarana nodded.

"I killed the ancient bastard," she said coldly, trying her hardest to calm her adrenaline-pumped body.

Voldemort laughed and put an arm about her shoulder, leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"_You have chosen who will take your father's place?"_ he asked in Parseltounge.

Amarana had grinned up at him gleefuly. _"Who else but yourself, My Lord?"_

Amarana smiled into the mirror at the recollection. _So I have killed my father as he lay defenseless before me?_ She grinned. _What is it that Uncle Malcolm told me? An old Scottish saying . . . oh yes . . . 'A man 'tis a virgin still, until he has lay with a woman and killed another man'._

"And I will no longer be a virgin," she told herself aloud, "after I marry Severus." She smirked.

"I have killed a man," Amarana said. "I have killed my own father."

Her reflection stared back at her.

"I have killed my own father."

She gripped the edges of the sink with cold hands.

"I have killed my own father."

She stared at herself. A tear trickled down her colorless cheek.

"I have killed my own father, and I will kill again."

Another tear, then another fell.

"I want to kill again," Amarana whispered.

Her body began rocking back and forth.

"_I want to kill again!" _

Her gaze met those of her reflection. With a shriek, Amarana raised her fist and smashed the mirror. Shards of glass and droplets of blood flew everywhere. Amarana began to laugh, harder and harder until she sank to the floor, oblivious to the pain in her hand and now her knees. She stared at the blood around her, all over the floor, her legs, her arms, her thin nightdress. Her reflection gleamed back at her from a thousand tiny mirrors on the floor.

Draco burst into the room, worry written all over his face. He took in the surroundings and shouted for his mother. "Rana, what happened?" he asked, frightened.

Amarana couldn't speak, staring at the gashes in her hand.

"Oh Merlin!" Narcissa cried as she hurried in, Bella right behind her. Narcissa drew her wand and began meticulously removing the shards of glass that were pressed into Amarana's skin. Bella repaired the mirror, a grim look on her face.

"What happened, Rana?" Bella asked quietly.

Amarana didn't answer.

Bellatrix took one look into Amarana's eyes and nodded once. "Heal her wounds, Cissy, and then you and Draco leave. I will talk to Amarana alone," she said in a commanding tone.

Narcissa glanced up at her sister, her brows furrowed in worry. Draco opened his mouth as if he was going to protest.

"Draco . . . please," Bella said quietly.

Draco looked down at Amarana, then up at his aunt, and walked out.

"There you are, darling," Narcissa said, helping Amarana up from the floor. She pointed her wand at the blood stains on the floor. _"Scourgify!"_ With a last look at Bella, Narcissa followed Draco out of the room.

Bella led Amarana to her bed and told her to sit, pulling up a chair so she was facing her. "The Dark Lord told me what happened on your mission," Bella said quietly.

Amarana looked up with haunted eyes.

"I know exactly how you feel, Rana." Bella sighed and leaned back in her chair, one hand playing with a lock of raven hair. "Amarana, the first time I ever killed someone was for the Dark Lord. It was a young woman named Anne Bones. She was working against the Dark Lord, and he ordered her death only two days after I became a Death Eater. The others brought her to me. She was screaming, begging me not to kill her. I did not hesitate, even though she cried hysterically and pleaded. I killed her. I watched the green light hit her body, the terrified and pleading look in her eyes . . . then the blankness as her soul left her. I have never, never ever felt anything more exquisite than taking the life of one who has defied the Dark Lord." Her eyes gleamed fanatically and she smiled at the memory.

Amarana watched her silently until the older woman gained control of herself.

Bella sighed again, and her gaze took on a hard look. "The first time you watch the light leave someone's eyes is life changing. It defines who you are, and who you will become. Some people go insane from the moment they first kill. You will find that sort among the Death Eaters. They are valuable to the Dark Lord for their skills in pain and torture, but he will never allow them to move up in our ranks for fear their insanity will cause them to lose control when they most need it. Have you heard of Barty Crouch, Jr?"

Curious, Amarana nodded.

"You know how he died?"

Amarana nodded again.

"He was one who became truly mad. His madness kept the Dark Lord from allowing him to advance in the Dark Lord's army. The Dark Lord knew it was only a matter of time before Barty did something that would compromise the Dark Order. Before the Dark Lord's . . . disappearance . . . he was going to send Barty on a mission, one that only Barty would take without fear, but one the Dark Lord knew he wouldn't survive. However . . . the Dark Lord's disappearance changed all that. Barty was one of the ones that helped us look for the Dark Lord . . . but he was also the one who got us caught through his insanity."

"How so?" Amarana whispered.

"We came upon information that hinted Frank and Alice Longbottom knew where the Dark Lord might be. While I was _interrogating_ them, Barty grew so excited that he set off the Dark Mark, alerting the Aurors to our presence. We were captured."

"Do you tell me this because you think I am insane?"

Bella shook her head. "No. I am trying to . . . explain things." She smiled. "In addition to the insane ones, there are the others, the ones who spend their life trying to make up for what they did. Rana, those people are _fools_." Her eyes began to glitter with excitement. "Only the strong, Amarana, the strong ones like you and me, go on living. Only the strong realize death is necessary. Only the strong can kill and kill again, caring only about their Lord, their bloodline, and their family, pushing regret, pity, and madness out of their minds. This is something the weak cannot do. The only common thing we share with the weak is that when we kill, we change for the better. No matter who you are, once you take a life, you are forever altered. Whether you become strong or continue being weak is up to you."

Amarana took a deep breath and met Bella's gaze. "Do you . . . like killing?" she asked hesitantly.

Bella smiled. "I didn't at first. At first, it was just something I had to do. But there came a time when I did . . . I _did_ like to kill. And that time will come for you. I don't mean killing for the hell of it though. There should always be a reason for you to kill someone. If you find yourself killing other wizards and witches just because you _want_ to, Amarana, then you have lost yourself forever. You are irreparable. Blood-traitors, Mudbloods and Muggles notwithstanding . . . because it's always fun to kill _them_ . . . but of course, they don't count as _people_ . . . you should _never _kill another pureblooded witch or wizard unless you are either ordered to by the Dark Lord or you are defending the Dark Lord's, our cause's, or your family's honor."

Amarana listened to her intently, brushing a stray lock of hair around her ear. "Bella, I . . . I _want_ to kill again. Standing over my . . . my _father's_ body, I realized that . . . that I _enjoyed _killing him. He's run my life for so long, with no regard for what _I _wanted, that when he started going on, ranting and raving like he did when I was a child and had been disobedient . . . that I just grew angrier and angrier until I snapped! I know this is silly, but I felt like . . . like being chosen as a Death Eater, chosen by Voldemort himself to serve him, granted me power. The power to choose whether or not the old man would live or die. I would have simply killed him, out of respect for his being my father, if he hadn't insulted my Lord and Severus. But he did, and I felt absolutely nothing towards him, no sense of pity or regret or anything. I felt _cold_. So I tortured him and then took his life. And afterward, I felt . . . _amazing_. It was like being drunk except with none of the nausea, or spinning vision. It was . . . pure ecstasy."

"It is the power that attracts you, Rana," Bella smiled knowingly, leaning closer to the younger girl. "You are like me. You feel that same exhilaration when taking someone's life. You feel the same power . . . the power of being like a god." She spread her arms wide, breathing heavily. "The power of being able to take a life, destroy it utterly, send it from this world forever. It is beyond glorious! And when done in the name of the Dark Lord . . . Rana . . . it becomes sacrosanct. Transcendental. But that power! The power! It is _that_ which drives you to kill for no reason. You have to watch it, or it will consume you. Once you have felt the rapture of killing for the Dark Lord, killing otherwise loses its allure. Do you understand?"

Amarana nodded slowly. "Have you ever killed someone for no reason?" she asked.

Bella looked at her oddly. "I have." Her gaze was wary.

"Who was it?" Amarana asked wide eyed.

"I don't even know his name," Bella said dismissively. "He was simply _there_, and I was angry, and . . ." Her eyes glinted maliciously and a tiny smile spread across her lips. "But I have not done it again. I can bear being altered, Amarana, but I could not live if I lost _myself_, and the horrible feeling I had after I killed that wizard is something I never want to feel again. And the Dark Lord was angry with me . . . and showed his displeasure." She closed her eyes for a moment. "The point is, Rana, for you to remember my words, and take heed of them, because believe me, you will need this advice someday." She smiled and stood up. "Take a rest now, Rana. I think you need it. And . . . I am here if you need to talk."

"Thank you, Bella," Amarana said quietly. She returned to the mirror after Bella left, and looked herself directly in the eyes. "I will remain altered, but I will not lose myself," she promised her reflection.


End file.
